


Chaconne

by Helia (caretta)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/Helia
Summary: "Tôi không biết cậu cũng thích đến công viên này đấy, nhóc."
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Kudos: 1





	Chaconne

Dick hơi so vai trước cơn gió lạnh, lần kéo hai cổ tay áo len xuống quá nửa bàn tay. Tiết giao mùa Bludhaven cực kì ẩm ương, mọi trang phục giữ ấm đều có vẻ nặng nề thừa thãi cho đến khi một trận gió bất thần ào qua đẩy răng hai hàm va vào nhau lạch cạch. Dick lại càng ghét mặc thường phục vào mùa này - bộ đồ Nightwing có lớp giữ nhiệt mà vẫn bảo đảm linh động, lớp len áo dày khiến anh cảm thấy tay chân bứt rứt vô cùng.

Một bàn tay rộng trùm lên gáy anh, hơi ấm rực như vừa hơ lò sưởi tỏa ra khiến anh lập tức thả lỏng. Dick mỉm cười, xoay mình về phía khuôn ngực mặc áo sơ mi - ngắn tay, bố khỉ dân meta, - bàn tay đuổi theo tiếp tục che gáy anh khỏi gió, tay kia choàng qua eo kéo anh vào một cái ôm.

"Tôi không biết cậu cũng thích đến công viên này đấy, nhóc."

Má Dick hơi nóng lên.

"Đây là địa bàn của tôi. Tình cờ sao lại gặp được ông thôi."

Ngực ông rung nhẹ dưới má Dick, ngón tay nghịch nghịch tóc gáy anh đã hơi dài. Thầm cảm ơn viền tóc che bớt cho vành tai buốt cóng của mình, anh tự nhủ đợi hết mùa đông sẽ cắt.

"Cậu biết tôi không "tình cờ" làm bất cứ việc gì mà."

Dick ngẩng đầu lên, hơi ngả mình tựa vào vòng tay rắn chắc sau eo.

"Ô, vậy em phải hiểu ông cố tình tìm đến em?"

Mắt ông sáng lên đùa cợt,

"Tôi linh cảm có ai đó đang chờ tôi."

Dick cau mày,

"Ông đến muộn."

Bàn tay tạm rời gáy anh, rồi từ đâu kéo lên một chiếc khăn choàng len trắng sọc xanh,

"Bắt gặp thứ này. Biết đâu cậu sẽ thích."

Dick thở phì ra, để ông quàng khăn cho mình. Trời lạnh như vậy ai mà từ chối được.

Họ đi tản bộ hơn một giờ, Slade nắm gọn bàn tay Dick trong túi quần mình, tay kia mỗi người cũng đút túi. Công viên vắng heo hắt, chỉ có gió như một nhân vật thứ ba theo họ khắp mọi nơi. Dick thả tầm mắt lên những thân cổ thụ sạch lá, trơ trọi trên nền trời trắng đục một màu sữa không ra nắng chẳng ra mưa. Một hai lần anh hứng chí tìm cách đạp lên lá khô khi chúng bay qua, Slade cười khẽ chiều theo bước chân anh, nhưng phần lớn thời gian họ im lặng, cho đến khi cả hai tìm được một chỗ ngồi khuất gió.

Slade thả mình xuống băng ghế, tay Dick bị kéo giật theo. Dick theo đà ngã ngồi lên lòng ông. Anh trừng mắt, Slade không có vẻ gì hối lỗi.

Dick xoay ngang người thu chân lên băng ghế, tìm một tư thế ngồi thoải mái.

"Ông ở lại bao lâu?"

Slade thở dài vòng tay ôm vai Dick, kéo anh tựa đầu vào vai mình.

"Ba ngày. Thứ hai tôi bay đi Gabon. Sẽ lâu đây."

Dick lần ngón tay theo viền túi áo ngực của ông.

"Vậy là tuần sau ông không tới."

Thay cho câu trả lời, Slade đưa tay nâng cằm Dick hôn phớt lên môi anh, mắt dò hỏi,

"Hôm nay cậu sao vậy, nhóc?"

Dick bặm môi, dướn người lên tiếp tục cái hôn. Ông cúi đầu đáp lại anh, Dick vươn tay ôm cổ ông, hôn thật sâu, đến lúc mặt anh đỏ bừng lên vì khó thở.

Dick buông ra, Slade chậm rãi mở mắt, có chút đờ đẫn, nhưng giọng không thay đổi,

"Nói tôi nghe."

Dick không ngăn được mình nhìn vào mắt ông. Anh chợt thấy mình gàn dở.

"Ông có bao giờ nghĩ chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra nếu... mọi việc khác đi?"

Slade khẽ cau mày,

"Khác đi như thế nào?"

Dick đỏ mặt, nhún vai,

"Em không biết. Em, ông, nếu chúng ta... là kẻ thù... Nếu thay vì đánh thuê ông là sát thủ, nếu em làm gì đó dại dột như vừa ôm làm Nightwing vừa làm cảnh sát hay trà trộn với bọn tội phạm hay... nếu chúng ta mất thêm người-- em không biết em đang nói gì nữa, em xin l--"

Một cái hôn sâu nữa, lần này là Dick ngơ người khi họ tách ra.

"Cậu cô đơn đến điên rồi, nhóc."

Có thể vậy lắm. Ở Bludhaven người ta không dành thời gian giữa muôn ngàn công việc và trách nhiệm hàng ngày để cô đơn - cô đơn là một phần cuộc sống, người ta dắt theo nó lên tàu điện, ngồi với nó trong bữa ăn và mang nó lên giường, đến mức nhiều khi họ quên nó có tồn tại, hay đúng hơn, họ quên đi cuộc sống không cô đơn ra sao. Riêng điều này Nightwing cũng không khác người thường. Cảm giác trống trải ấy chỉ hiện nguyên hình khi anh ngồi bên ông, và chợt nhận ra đã rất lâu rồi anh thèm một cái ôm thật chặt, thèm được đan tay và thèm một cái hôn lên trán. Dick Grayson tồn tại bằng tiếp xúc con người, thiếu những cử chỉ nhỏ đó anh không sống được.

Giường như hiểu anh đang nghĩ gì, Slade cầm lấy bàn tay anh đang nắm hờ trên cổ áo ông, hôn nhanh đầu khớp ngón rồi đan với ngón tay mình, như thể đây là việc Deathstroke làm quen hơn bắn súng. Tay kia của ông vỗ nhè nhẹ vai anh.

"Tôi cũng không biết, nhóc, có thể ở nơi nào đó chúng ta không được may mắn có những lựa chọn như ta đã có, hoặc giả có nhưng chúng ta chọn sai đường. Cuộc đời ấy khác với cái ta có hiện nay, nó không do ta quyết định. Có chăng cậu hãy lo ngày mai tôi sẽ điên lên đi làm nhưng việc cậu vừa kể ra."

Dick cụp mắt tránh ánh mắt ông. Slade mặt khó tin,

"Cậu thật sự nghĩ tôi sẽ--"

Dick ngẩng phắt lên,

"Em không có ý đó! Em chỉ... ông không thấy... mọi chuyện quá tốt đẹp để là thực sao?"

Mặt Slade dịu đi, Dick tìm mắt ông,

"Ông không bao giờ có cảm giác... ông và em đang mơ, và một lúc nào đó chúng ta sẽ tỉnh dậy trong cái thế giới em vừa nghĩ? Hay bất kì lúc nào chuyện gì đó sẽ xảy ra... và em sẽ mất..."

 _Sẽ mất ông_. Slade lắc đầu,

"Cậu biết là thế giới này không hoàn hảo đúng không?"

Dick yên lặng,

"Giấc mơ dễ vỡ vì sự hoàn hảo không có thực. Tôi và cậu đã đánh đổi quá nhiều để giây phút này là mơ. Với ngần ấy hi sinh tôi chỉ hi vọng nó kéo dài một chút, dù với công việc của chúng ta, tôi không nói trước được điều gì."

Dick co mình cuộn sâu hơn vào lòng ông,

"Ông biết không, có lúc em nghĩ Dick và Slade kia mới là những người đang mơ. Mơ được như chúng ta."

Slade bật cười,

"Vậy biết đâu thế giới của chúng ta là nhờ công họ? Cậu biết đấy, "mỗi giấc mơ là một thế giới mới ra đời"?"

"Kể cả hành tinh toàn khỉ đầu voi em mơ hôm trước?"

"Kể cả thế."

"Em mơ ông sẽ cạo râu."

"Không bao giờ."

"Em biết ông có cạo khi cần giả trang."

"Đó là công việc. Tôi biết cậu thích tí cảm giác mạnh trên giường."

"Đụng độ với Deathstroke dù chỉ một lần đã quá đủ cảm giác mạnh cho cả đời người."

"Người ta cũng nói thế về việc sống chung với Batman."

"Ông lại ghen với ba em."

"Trách thì trách anh ta không biết tôn trọng người già."

"Tuyệt, giờ thì em mắc tội xâm hại người cao tuổi. Em ghét ông."

"Người cao tuổi này tình nguyện mà."

"Đừng... đừng nói chuyện tuổi nữa đi," Dick ngồi thẳng dậy, kéo môi mình sát môi ông, "Ông biết rồi em sẽ già."

 _Nếu em sống được đủ lâu_ , vế sau này họ đều hiểu rõ. Slade nói trước khi thu hẹp nốt khoảng cách,

"Tôi mong chờ lúc đó, nhóc."

Rất lâu sau, khi Dick cuộn mình trong giấc ngủ ở căn nhà chung của họ trên phố 62, Slade vòng tay qua eo kéo anh sát vào mình, thì thầm,

"Đừng thức giấc."

[End](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L7qe3RrRL2Y).


End file.
